Lanzas y Traidores
by Lucy Jano
Summary: El tiempo pasa más lento durante un combate, por lo que puedes pensar en tu próximo movimiento. Balon Swann rememora los eventos pasados y se pregunta qué clase de caballero es él mientras la maza vuela entre sus manos dispuesta a vengar a su hermano y a


Este fic forma parte de la vitrina de _Desafíos_ del foro **_Alas Negras, Palabras Negras_**, tu mejor foro en español de Canción.

**Advertencias.** Convergen dos historias a la vez: una en pasado y otra en presente.

**Disclaimer**: nada me pertenece, yo sólo cojo prestados los personajes y las localizaciones del mundo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego. Lo que es de G. R. R. Martin, a Martin.

**Dedicatoria**: el desafío es suyo, así que el fic suyo es. Sabes que he intentado hacerlo lo más canon posible, sudando lágrimas porque esta pareja me produce tanta simpatía como una patata hervida. He aquí mi intento de fic.

* * *

**LANZAS Y TRAIDORES**

* * *

Un simple adorno, basto y grotesco, que los Martell habían colocado muy alto para que todos lo vieran. La tragedia eterna de una familia reducida a una calavera de tamaño espantoso, perteneciente a un hombre cruel e irreflexivo incapaz de disfrutar ni con el placer de la sangre. Balon Swann había conocido a muchos soldados —y a un sorprendente número de caballeros— que se excitaban con el olor y el sabor de la sangre o tan sólo viendo como discurría el líquido rojo marcando ríos por los cuerpos de sus oponentes caídos. Ni siquiera eso le bastaba a La Montaña que Cabalgaba. Ni siquiera los asesinatos crueles de un bebé y su madre habían frenado su violencia. Era un ser nacido de las entrañas del odio, como todos los Clegane. Simples perros traidores que no merecían un lugar en el mundo.

Él no es uno de ellos. Lucha por honor y por deber, o eso quiere creer. Nada le gustaría más que vivir en la época dorada de la Guardia Real, con capas blancas de la altura de la Espada del Amanecer y el Toro Blanco; sin embargo, sirve a una mujer desquiciada que tomó por la fuerza un puesto que no le corresponde. Su propia capa cuando ondea carece de sentido. No es el orgulloso honor lo que hincha su pecho al levantarse cada mañana ni el sentido del más absoluto deber el que lo impregna. En tiempos de guerras y artimañas, de lanzas y delatores, sólo se puede esperar la lucha por la supervivencia. La más real y cruda de las batallas. La más horrible de las realidades.

La sonrisa sardónica de aquel al que llaman Estrellaoscura se lo confirma en menos de un segundo.

Obedeció sin rechistar, sin preguntar, sin poner objeciones a pesar de las súplicas enfurecidas que clamaban atención dentro de su cabeza. Balon es uno de los siete de Tommen y debe obedecer, nadie espera que piense por sí solo. Pocos lo hicieron antes que él. Al último lo llamaron Matarreyes. Sólo se necesitaba un poco de valor ciego y saber manejar unas cuantas armas para poder entrar en la Guardia Real. Nada de opinar, nada de consejos.

—Otro blanco pisó estas arenas —dice.— Pero mi espada no lo tocó.

Ese hombre no necesita mentiras, no con la sangre manchando las arenas bajo sus pies. Pero Balon recuerda que el poder se apoya en las mentiras y en los engaños. Trystane Martell había estado cercano a la muerte sólo para aupar más el poder de aquella mujer terrible, la víbora más venenosa de Desembarco del Rey. Durante todo el trayecto a Lanza del Sol había tenido tiempo de sobra para parar en seco el arriesgado plan y buscar una solución feliz, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la única posible sería matar a la mismísima reina. «Sólo un niño», se dijo entonces. Casi agradeció que los eventos dieran un giro inesperado, hasta que pudo ver con sus propios ojos a la princesita Myrcella, otro juguete en manos de los mayores, uno de tantos seres inocentes destinados a vivir las guerras ocasionadas por sus padres. La cicatriz le cubría la mejilla, la cual se había abierto hasta el hueso. No había perdonado la oreja, se la había arrancado de cuajo. La cara lucía hinchada y lleno de ungüentos y en aquellos ojos, los mismos que se habían mostrado impertérritos cuando se vio obligada a irse a Dorne lejos de su familia, brillaba débilmente una luz de tiempos pasados que algunos tuvieron la suerte de conocer. Una luz que se oscurecía con cada palabra cargada de dolor que salía de su boca. Y la lástima embargó el corazón del caballero blanco, quien no tuvo otra opción que ponerse en camino para vengar a su hermano y a su princesa.

«Sacaré al dorniense de su castillo a rastras y lo haré pagar por sus crímenes», se dijo convencido. La maza le ardía entonces en la mano, como si necesitase golpear a alguien para calmar el cosquilleo incesante.

—Mientes —escupe con rabia.— Lo haces desde el principio.

Él ladea la cabeza y su sonrisa se apaga en un instante, tal y como lo había hecho la de la dorniense.

El calor no les dio tregua ni un segundo. Los caballos se movían más rápido por la noche, con fresco, que por el día. El sol castigaba Dorne sin piedad, ajeno a los sucesos que se daban en sus tierras, a las pequeñas figuras que se apresuraban a la otra punta del reino dispuestos a impartir una justicia tan necesaria en aquellos tiempos. Las capas caían sin gracia, inmóviles debido a la falta de viento, y el agua era oro puro. ¿Qué clase de caballero era Balon Swann, que había estado a punto de obedecer y precipitar a la muerte al pequeño dorniense? Las palabras cruzaban por su cabeza como las flechas durante una batalla: silbantes, cortantes, dolorosas. Y a todo ello debía sumarle los silencios hoscos o los gruñidos malintencionados de su acompañante, una mujer grande, de piernas largas y ojos juntos, con el tieso cabello marrón recogido y envuelta en cuero endurecido, lanza en mano y látigo reposando sobre su cadera. Cuando miraba a alguien, al exasperarse (cosa que ocurría a menudo), lo dejaba intranquilo con ese mirar suyo.

Y las palabras hostigadoras resonaban con más fuerza en su interior. Si había aceptado aquella capa, la haría lucir de verdad.

—Espolea tu caballo, Swann, a no ser que quieras esperar al próximo verano —refunfuñó la orden con malicia.— El otro era mucho más diligente.

«El otro era Arys Oakheart, tenía un nombre» se lamentó. «¿Y qué sabrás tú de Ser Arys?»

—¿Miento? —se carcajea.— ¡Pero qué valor tienen los perros de los Lannister!

—No soy uno de sus perros —responde de inmediato con la maza aferrada fuertemente.

—A mí me parece que sí. Llevas la capa de sus perros —señala.— Y estás dispuesto a acabar con más vidas que a salvarlas.

—Fuiste tú quién mató a Ser Arys e intentó asesinar a la princesa Myrcella.

—Sí, la princesa era molesta —accede tras pensárselo unos instantes.— Era ella o todos los demás.

El todo tenía un precio muy elevado, como Balon Swann acababa de constatar. Eran aquellos ojos verdes los que habían dado fuerza a su caballo los días pasados, los que habían alimentado su orgullo, los que habían tenido a raya su honor de caballero blanco. Eran aquellos ojos verdes los que le impedían emborracharse al salir la luna y gritar con fuerza, implorando a cuanto dios se adoraba un poco de justicia. Y la dorniense siempre le miraba con inquina, como si fuese consciente de algo que Balon ignoraba por completo.

El vino agrio de aquellas tierras sí se deslizaba por su garganta a la hora del lobo. Lo tomaba como un antídoto, un medicamento, una vía de escape o quizás una simple manera de indicarle que no deseaba hablar con él, que rechazaba su presencia o que simplemente pretendía ignorarlo hasta que necesitase su maza. Pero al final acudía a él, entre las arenas, y le reclamaba sus actos.

—Sois una mierda —escupía.— Los reyes, los príncipes..., todos los hombres y mujeres mueren mientras estáis de vigilancia. Mi padre murió estando la guardia presente y no hicisteis nada para evitar el asesinato porque estáis todos podres por dentro. Sois unos jodidos inútiles.

Balon la miró sin mirarla, ajeno a sus reclamos. No necesitaba que otro le dijese lo que había, él ya pensaba de sobre en ello por sí mismo.

—El príncipe Oberyn murió en un juicio por combate —dijo lentamente Balon Swann.— No fue un asesinato. Él eligió defender a Tyrion Lannister.

—Y tú elegiste tirar tu vida por el desagüe al ponerte esa capa tan bonita. ¿O también te compraron los Lannister? Primero el Trono, casando a la zorra de la reina con el Usurpador, y después el resto de la Guardia Real cuando sólo quedaban Ser Barristan y el Matarreyes —lo miró con furia ardiendo en sus ojos, con la copa de vino sujeta con tanta fuerza que podría haberla roto.— Antes de la guerra, Arthur Dayne y Lewyn Martell ocupaban tu lugar. ¿Sus nombres te dicen algo?

—Mucho más de lo que imagináis, Lady Obara —contestó, cortante.— Crecí escuchando sus historias, admirándolos y deseando ser como ellos algún día.

—En vez de cumplir vuestros sueños, pusisteis vuestra espada al servicio de los Lannister.

—Intento ser mejor caballero cada día. Yo jamás...

—¿Estando dispuesto a matar al príncipe Trystane? Eres una farsa, Swann.

«Soy real. Soy un hombre que se equivoca. Soy real.»

La maza vuela sobre su cabeza, entre sus manos, y se arrastra violentamente hacia el frente, contra el dorniense. El tiempo siempre pasa lento durante un combate, pretendiendo captar cada movimiento, cada galope cardíaco, cada estallido y cada muerte y victoria; aunque muchos aseguran que la rapidez es lo que predomina. La furia del instante, la chispa del momento. Se equivocan. La maza pesa, así que Balon hace acopio de su fuerza para levantarla y moverla con agilidad, arrojándola contra su enemigo, y también tiene tiempo de sobra para pensar en su próximo movimiento. Gerold Dayne parece mucho más ligero con ese escudo dorniense circular y esa armadura incompleta pero eficaz. El pelo rubio se le pega a la frente fruto del sudor y sus ojos lo taladran con maldad. Ojos violetas, como los de Ser Arthur. Cada familia tiene una oveja negra. A veces es increíble como la mala sangre se junta.

—Dime si habrías preferido coronar a la niña —reta.

Ser Balon no tiene la más mínima idea de lo que dice y decide ignorarlo. Si intenta distraerlo tal y como había hecho Oberyn Martell en su combate contra Gregor Clegane, él también erra. Le ha dado motivos de sobra para desear su muerte y su sufrimiento. La espada del dorniense aún está manchada de la sangre que manó a borbotones del cuerpo caído entre las arenas, vencido y mancillado.

«Como tu honor» responde una voz.

—¿Qué habrían conseguido con eso? Sólo más guerra.

Y el caballero blanco se obliga a mantener los ojos bien abiertos a pesar de querer cerrarlos y evitar el bochorno mental que comienza a sufrir.

—Sólo más guerra —susurró ella.— Guerra, guerra, guerra.

El vino volvió a correr por su garganta, la lanza abandonó su mano y su mano se estampó contra el hombro de Balon, protegido simplemente por una fina camisa blanca. Un auténtico zarpazo, más propio de oso que de dama, que le había dejado tres sangrantes líneas rojas que le escocían como el fuego. Miró casi asustado a la mujer grande, intimidatoria, cuya vista se había desviado más abajo de lo que a él le habría gustado. La copa se hizo añicos contra el suelo, lo agrio de la bebida inundó con un olor cálido la tienda y las velas se apagaron, rendidas ante la temible presencia de la luna llena, iluminando a ojos de curiosos y extraños una confusa escena de fingida batalla en la que los dos guerreros se herían en horizontal con armas imaginarias o, al menos, poco visibles. O quizás las armas eran ellos mismos y sus gritos de guerra lo que salía de la tienda, cada vez más oscura, cada vez más silenciosa.

—No eres un Dios —murmura con determinación, apretando los dientes con furia.— ¿Quién te crees que eres para decidir sobre la vida de la gente? ¿Quién eres tú para dar un juicio y tomarlo por bueno sólo por ser tuyo?

Estrellaoscura ríe socarronamente, con esa arrogancia tan propia.

—¿Y quién eres tú para decidir que debo morir por mis actos? ¿No crees que, en el fondo, he sido más amable con el mundo?

El hombro sangra de nuevo. Y la espalda. Y los brazos. Y los ojos. Pronto la boca sabe a sal, a agua, que era oro puro en Dorne, como bien había aprendido. Por Arys, por Myrcella, por la mujer de la lanza. Aquella yerma tierra le había enseñado muchas lecciones y Balon sabe que no es el único que las recibió ni las recibirá. Le quedaba mucho tiempo por delante, lentamente, con el margen suficiente como para cambiar sus malos actos y sustituirlos por unos más amables, por unos que hiciesen ondear su capa con orgullo, que hinchasen su pecho con honor.

La maza desciende, vuela entre sus manos una vez más, con la fuerza de los dioses puesta en el caballero de los cisnes enfrentados. Poco tarda en encontrarse con la espada, roja, manchada con la amarga sinceridad que la mayoría de los hombres se niegan a escuchar. La danza continúa ahora, continuará siempre. La violencia, las batallas, el odio, la búsqueda por el juicio y la verdad... Balon sabe que nada de eso finaliza hoy ni mañana. Balon sabe, aprendió a la fuerza, que más vale soñar de noche, ya que despierto aguarda la dura realidad.

* * *

myownqueen


End file.
